Rains pain
by Rain2009
Summary: This is really kinda my view of what would have happened durning there training... it's alot better than it sounds.... Pain/Alice before movie.
1. Chapter 1 A New Job

**Resident Evil**

**Rain's Pain**

**Disclaimer:** I do not work for Capcom and I don't own the character Rain or any right to the Resident Evil Franchise, nor to the song Ugly.

**Authors note:** Well I highly doubt that any of the band members from The Exies ever went to Iraq with Rain Ocampo, but in this story they do. The setting is in the training camp that Rain and Alice originally met in, it's also set in the 2000's. if you don't like that, then don't read it.

**Chapter 1**

**A New Job**

The air was tense in the dark room. The people that sat inside were the best of the best; all were pulled from a variety of sources such as police departments, the armed forces, and even jailhouses.

Dark brown eyes scanned the room, as slender fingers toyed with the silver dog tags that she got from the Umbrella Corporation when she had agreed to there offer. They were hung loosely around her neck shimmering in the dim lighting, reading…

_Ocampo Rain M._

_485-125-243 B_

_Agnostic_

_The Umbrella Corporation_

_Our business is life itself_

She had been in the United States Navy for nearly a year when she dove head first into the Sea Air and Land program, also knows as SEAL's. Her closest friend lieutenant James Devin, known as J.D. advised her not to, saying that Major Kurt Fletcher was the biggest dick with the smallest dick, and wouldn't let her anywhere near SEALS, even if she wore a strap on.

But Rain didn't listen, and tried anyhow. She did everything right and was one of the few still standing at the end of Hell Week.

They still didn't let her on, too much of a risk Fletcher had said. He thought that by her being a young Latina chick, the guy's would be too busy asking her out and playing Sir Fucking Galahad rather than focusing on there job.

That's when Umbrella came to her with a job she just couldn't refuse. She had never seen so many zeros on a check that could be given to her monthly, if she signed on.

So here she was, exhausted with her two duffel bag's full of clothes and gear, sitting next to J.D. who had been offered the same job, wondering if the people in the room were here for the same reasons as her.

Light flooded the room as the door opened. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked. A tall, African American man entered the room, holding a bunch of file folders Rain took note of the baggy pair of combat green cargo pants, tight black beater and combat boots, the garb was much like that of what Rain was wearing; only her short was a tight black tank top. The aura of authority he had around him screamed that he was her new employer.

"Welcome. I am Martian Crews, but you will address me as One, or Sir only." He said as he paced in front of the crew of people.

"In this room we have people from many different ethnicities, backgrounds, and a blend of the two genders. Most of you have been rejected from one thing or another because of something that could be as ridiculous as one of the differences I've just listed."

"But weather it was from the US Navy SEALS to L.A. S.W.A.T team, Umbrella recognizes your strengths, and is willing to recruit you for a number of different jobs. This next week will challenge every skill you posses, as well as train you for anything and everything."

His tone then turned to one that was a little less commanding, but still held a huge amount of authority. "But for right now, you will be assigned to an apartment and a roommate. That apartment will become your home for the next three months, and you're roommate, your partner. You are to look out for each other, protect each other. You may not like the person you are paired with, but you're going to have to learn how to deal with it because once the apartments are assigned, there locked in, unless we see probable cause to remove the person."

"Now, I'm sure that all of you are jet lagged, and anxious to get some rest. So if you'll please step up to this desk right here, Dwayne will assign your apartments. Tomorrow I want all of you in this room at 0600 hours. Dismissed."

Rain picked up both bags, single handedly held them over her shoulder before walking for the desk. It took less than a minuet before she stood in front of Dwayne.

"Name." he said in an asshole tone of voice.

"Ocampo, Rain."

He flipped through a few pages on his clip board, "Hmm...Ocampo..." He put a key desk. "Ah, Ocampo, you're in building block A apartment 32. You're partner is Alice Abernathy, here's you're key."

"Thank you." she said with a bogus half ass smile picking up the key. She wasn't all too happy about the roommate part she had been hoping to be roomed with J.D., but was too tired at the moment to care, as she walked through the door on the right, in search of Apartment 32A.

What little day light there was, was disappearing behind the Arklay Mountains, casting one of the most beautiful glows Rain had ever seen. She could smell the freshly cut grass, as her boots scuffed over the nice blades soundlessly.

The building was the first one on the left, and Rain took the stairs that lead to were her dorm was. When she found it, the number on the door read 32A. Rain unlocked the door with the key and opened it.

"Holy shit on a stick..." She muttered as she stepped into the apartment.

She was looking at the large living room with a tan clean carpet with a huge fifty-eight inch TV and tan leather couches. To the left of the living room was a bar/kitchen, stocked with food and spirits of all kind, imported and chilled to perfection. Opposite to the side entrance of the bar/kitchen was a hallway that led to two different bed rooms.

Rain went to her room and looked inside. A soft king sized bed with a thirty-two inch TV with two hundred channels to choose from and free porn. She walked toward the bathroom that was clearly the size of two rooms, and the closet was a walk in. Upon hearing the door open Rain put her duffle bag down and walked into the living room.

Alice was a blond, about Rain's height. She had lovely azure orbs Rain couldn't help but stare back at but the raven haired woman frowned then. "You must be Alice." She said, crossing her arms, leaning against the doorway. "Lets get one thing clear, you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Then we'll have no problems, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Rain then turned and headed back into her bedroom, just as she shut the door, she placed her head phones in her ears and turned her I pod on. Skipping through the songs, she fell on Invisible Wounds (Dark Bodies) (The Suture Mix) by Fear Factory.

A slow emotional guitar riff played the bass following soon after a few strums. A record scratch could be heard just right before the song came back full force with the same riff, but heavier and the bass with it. The drums blared in Rain's ears. The tempo slowed down some to allow a slower mood and emotional feel to the song as the vocals came over the music.

_Dark bodies floating in darkness._

_No sign of light ever given._

_Imprisoned in a world without a memory._

_Unconscious or am I conscious?_

_Cut from the hart I am a part of._

_Some times I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven…_

The chorus hits

_And I saw, my own face._

_In the dark, and loneliness._

_And I saw, my own face._

_Like a spark, frozen in heaven._

Rain felt the power of the music that had given her so much courage, as a bridge echoed in her head that was sick to her, with the words _Dark Bodies Floating in Darkness_. This music made her a stronger woman.

But would it make her strong enough to over come what lied ahead?

**Thanks for reading! Please r&r! it only takes a click! Love you all, hope to hear from you in later chapters, because your input is very valuable to me…**


	2. Chapter 2 Training Begins

0600 hours

**Chapter 2**

**Training Begins**

The door swung open with force as women came into there apartment with flash lights screaming. Rain was torn from her bed by there hands as she woke up, hearing nothing but incoherent screaming telling her to get her clothes on and get outside. Rain quickly recovered to her feet with her mind rushing. Rain of course, had been trained as a Navy Seal, and was used to the courtyard for early morning _far _from roll call.

Rain quickly found her pants, slipped a tight white shirt on that had her name on the front.

"You got sixty seconds to get outside, meaning I want you out in thirty!" One of the trainers ordered before storming out. Other trainers could be heard from the open door, waking up other trainees from their sleep in other dorms.

Rain quickly slipped on the socks and her boots. She made it outside into the chilled morning which was pitch black. A few building lights illuminated the courtyard, but it was still dark. Rain's mind finally switched to the question of what time it was. "Damn…It must be early."

After all the trainees were out in the courtyard the trainers came out. "Look at all of you!" One yelled in disgust. "Your all out of place and unorganized…I want laps all around the complex!" Rain started to move with the other trainees into a run.

The run was pretty silent when it came to talking as Rain could only hear heavy breathing and boots hitting the concrete. The air was cold as Rain's body quickly shook off the sleep. Rain looked to the side and could tell Alice's muscles screamed for her to stop. Rain smiled, her training in BUD/S really had paid off. They completed three laps and Rain lead them through the entire thing.

"You are thee slowest sons of bitches I have ever seen!"

The trainees all lined up in order to their last names and were given numbers after told to do so. Rain found out two things in this process and that was that she was number eighty seven and there were eighty eight trainees in this class. "Alright!" One of the trainees yelled. "Eight men lines! Form up!" The trainees complied and got in formation. "Drop to push up positions!" The trainees followed the order. "Begin! Down!"

Rain came down and back up. "One!" she called out with the others.

"Down!"

Rain did another. "Two!"

The process lasted for five minutes. "Alright! Resting positions!" Ordered one of the trainees.

Rain instantly pushed off the ground, pulled her feet in some, with her ass in the air. Rain's arms were burning in pain as she tried to ignore it, still there was no sign of dawn.

"On your backs!" Another trainer yelled as everyone did so. "Legs in the air for air walks! Ready? Begin!" Everyone moved their legs back and forth as if they were walking. "One, two, three!"

"One!" Everyone called out in pain.

"One, two, three!"

"Two!"

This exercise lasted for ten minutes and everyone rose to their feet on the order. Rain looked around at the painful faces of her class as many of them had sweat dripping from their brow. They had two minutes of rest, before the dipping bars.

She looked over at J.D. "Having fun lady?"

"You know it!" he huffed.

Rain's arms were burning but she held herself up between the two bars, letting her legs hang. Rain could see the sky starting to lighten up as dawn came around while she did her dips effortlessly.

Finally breakfast came around as the trainees were given sometime to eat. The cafeteria was a decent size with everyone receiving a choice of French toast, regular toast, pancakes, hash browns or grits with two sides including bacon or sausage and eggs, with milk, orange juice, grape juice or apple juice to drink. Rain took her order or Pancakes, three sausages, scrambled eggs and a glass sunny delight Orange Juice back to a table where she sat alone, waiting for J.D. The food was surprisingly good as she ate, feeling some of her lost energy come back to her.

Rain looked up at J.D. who sat down across from her with a plate consisting of grits, bacon, scrambled eggs and Milk. Rain continued to eat until the man spoke up. "Fuckin' first day and I'm startin' to have doubts about this shit." He said as he began to eat his sweet grits.

"Doubts already?" Rain said with a grin as she continued to eat.

"This runnin' shit is killin' me."

Rain and J.D. looked over as Alice sat next to Rain. Rain remembered her from the run as she came in right behind J.D. "Why, hello. The names J.D." he said leaning forward to get a better view of Alice. "How you holding up?"

"I've been better." The blond replied with a chuckle. "Name's Alice Abernathy."

"Man, what do you think they have in store for us next?" Rain asked.

"I'm guessing more running and more pushups." Alice chucked as she started eating. "But this is still practically Childs play to me."

"What did you join for?" J.D. asked Alice, Rain rolled her eyes.

Alice sat back in her chair. "Because of the numbers of Zeros on the check." She looked at Rain. "I'm heading into the security branch, you?"

Rain and J.D looked at each other. "One offered us a position working in special services."

A whistle blew and Rain knew that meant there little powwow was over.

It was going to be a long day…

_ERRN, ERRN, ERRN, ERRN, ERRN!_

Rain turned over and in the same motion, slapped the top of her alarm clock, the neon green digital time face read 5:00 AM. She sighed heavily before opening her eyes to the bright eggshell walls of her room. The white seemed to glow as the moon splashed on them. Rain sat up with her body feeling slightly uneasy as she left the comfort of her ruffled sheets.

A cool breeze blew in through the half open window, sending a slight chill to her body, for the only thing she wore to bed was a pair of boy boxers and a large tee-shirt; she walked to the door on the other side of her bed.

Rain opened the door to a dimly lit bathroom; she stepped onto the cold tiles as she made her way up to the sink. She drank the cold water and wiped her mouth, looking up at her image in the mirror.

Most girls would have nearly screamed and fell over at the sight of it; the appearance reminded her of cousin it with her raven hair completely wild all the way around as she gazed at herself in the mirror. But she simply shrugged, and removed her turned on the shower to cold water and stepped in thinking, '_Does it look like I'm trying to win a beauty contest?_'

The cold water was a shock to Rain's body and it woke her up. She always punished her body in small ways to make herself stronger. She didn't take it easy on herself when it came to anything, but she felt that life in itself was training.

After 15 minutes in the cold shower, she stepped out and dried off. Moving over to the sink, she grabbed her tooth brush and paste. She began to brush her teeth while looking at her hair.

Rain ran a brush through it, before pulling it back into a high ponytail a suitable position for her line of work.

That only took her 5 minutes to do and she was back in her bedroom looking in her duffle bag for clean clothes. She pulled out a fresh pair of plaid boxers and slid them on. She slipped on a baggy pair of combat green cargo pants, her jet black boots and a tight black beater. She was about to leave it at that, but pulled out her combat green vest and put that on too.

By the time she finished, it was 6:45. As she entered the living room, she found Alice already dressed, lounging on the couch.

"Shit, I'm so glad one finally gave us two days off." Rain said through a stiff yawn. The past two weeks had been hell, full of non stop movement every morning. The two had slowly become friends, though Rains still wasn't sure about her.

"Yeah, so how do you wanna spend them?"

"You want to watch a movie?" Rain squatted down and looked at the four rows of DVD's. _Whoever was here last must have forgotten them_. She pulled out a copied disk of _Star Wars _and turned it over thoughtfully. Alice got off of the couch and moved next to her.

"Anything good?"

"Couple."

"Hey," and she crouched next to Rain, her arms wrapped around cammo clad knees, "you seen this? It's not bad." She held up a case. Rain took it from her, their fingertips brushing. She felt a jolt at the upward flick of her eyes she gave the raven haired girl through her black eyelashes. "A friend and I liked it. Has Patrick Stewart, the guy who played in _Startreck_."

She glanced downwards. "_X-Men_?" She looked at the case, shrugged, and flipped open the clear cover. "I've heard of it, but never seen it."

"Trust me, it's good."


End file.
